The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will provide support to the projects and other core components of this Program Project in the areas of biostatistics and data management. Statistical support will include the areas of protocol review and experimental design, data analysis, and manuscript preparation. This support will be provided through an existing FHCRC shared resource. In addition, this ore will have primary responsibility for the development, implementation, and maintenance of a stored tissue sample tracking system for the Tissue procurement and Management Core. The programming staff of the core will also build data and participant tracking systems to facilitate effective quality control and data transfer among the disparate elements of the group, and will warehouse these data in a central database where it can be accessed by the statistical staff for analysis. This data management and database support will also be provided through an existing FHCRC shared resource.